


need a little laughter

by softheartedwolf (undermoonlitstars)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermoonlitstars/pseuds/softheartedwolf
Summary: Have a little bit of Christmas fluff I actually wrote last year but didn't get around to posting. For prompt: 'Which list do you think he put me on?'
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 34





	need a little laughter

Of all the jobs Percy had ever had, he hated this one the most. It would have been bad enough on its own, but he had to endure the absolute, total humiliation and indignity of working his shifts with Jason Grace. Stupidly perfect, obscenely attractive Jason Grace. 

Percy's friends told him he was biased, and over-exaggerated Jason's good qualities, but. But. Jason Grace was somehow managing to look sexy in an elf costume. That should not be possible, for anyone. Either Percy was right, or it was a christmas miracle. 

That's right. Christmas. Elf. Costume. 

Percy hadn't been able to get extra shifts over the holiday period, so he'd been forced to look for another job that could work around the hours he already had. Desperation and a fierce desire to not bankrupt himself this holiday season drove him here. To Santa's Grotto. In the mall. Mall Santas were somehow worse than other Santas, and being one of his helpers wasn't made any more fun by being cooped up indoors. 

Apparently Jason Grace is a good enough person that he volunteers for this. Voluntarily. Percy had no idea why. 

At least Percy got along with most of the people on this shift. Except Octavian, but he could live with that. 

Octavian had a special gift for saying the exact thing that could drive a person crazy in three seconds flat, and he’d been working Percy’s last nerve for most of the afternoon. 

So he was taking advantage of his break by going to get coffee, but he came back to chaos in the toy factory. He didn’t know what he’d missed, but Octavian was screaming, and Frank was nowhere to be seen. 

Jason’s arms were crossed and his tone was stern, but Percy could see he was trying not to laugh.

'You've definitely been moved to the naughty list,' Jason was telling Leo. Which, Percy thought, explained why he could smell smoke. If Octavian had a gift for annoying people, Leo had a gift for setting things on fire. 

But Percy liked Leo a hell of a lot more than Octavian, so he went over to see if he needed an assist. 

He flung his free arm over Leo’s shoulder with a grin. ‘Which list do you think he put me on?’ 

Jason’s expression flattened, but he’d managed to get a smile out of Leo. Which, out of all the elves, Leo was definitely the most elf-ish. 

‘You are definitely on the naughty list.’

‘Aaww, c’mon. What’s an elf gotta do to get on the nice list?’ Despite Percy’s many attempts, he’d yet to meet a person who fell for his “I’m perfectly innocent” pout. That didn’t stop him from trying, though. 

Jason, while not obviously affected, was certainly not immune. He pretended to think about it. 

‘Hmm… Maybe… Invite me next time you sneak away to get coffee?’ 

Wait… What? Percy’s heart started to race. And he’s pretty sure he was blushing. 

‘You mean like, _invite you_ invite you, or just invite you.’ He looked at Leo, to see if he also heard what Percy thought he just heard, but Leo seemed more baffled by Percy’s confusion than anything. Also. Percy still had his arm around his shoulders. Awkward. 

And now Jason looked confused. Even more awkward. Well done, Percy. 

‘I mean I’d like to get coffee with you, sometime,’ He said it slowly, as if explaining something really obvious, completely unaware of the fact that he’d just switched off Percy’s brain functions. 

Percy could hear Leo snickering under his breath, which really was not helping him do anything more coherent than sputtering. 

‘I… Well… Yes. Very much – I would like…’ Percy drew in a deep breath to try and calm himself down. ‘Yes, I would like that. As well. ‘ He managed to cut himself off before he said something completely stupid, in the face of Jason’s returning smile. 

Lucky for Percy his downward spiral into eternal humiliation was interrupted by Leo, who unable to contain it, burst into unholy cackles.


End file.
